othyafandomcom-20200213-history
Streams of Silver
Streams of Silver is the second book in the Icewind Dale trilogy by R.A. Salvatore. It was later reissued as book five of the Legend of Drizzt series. Summary In the first part of the book, the four companions Drizzt Do'Urden, Bruenor Battlehammer, Wulfgar and Regis, set on their quest for Mithral Hall. From Icewind Dale they first reach the city of Luskan. There Drizzt and Bruenor have to deal with Whisper and her gang to obtain a map of that area of the Realms, while Regis and Wulfgar get involved in a tavern brawl. The party then crosses the Crags where they have to face a band of orcs and the Uthgardt of the Sky Pony tribe, which unleashes a Spiritual Beast against them. In the meanwhile, Artemis Entreri, who is hunting for Regis, is on their trail, having learned of their quest from Catti-brie, who is interrogated by the merciless assassin and later captured and brought with him. Also Dendybar the Mottled, a wizard of the Host Tower of the Arcane is interested in the companions, believing Drizzt in possess of Crenshinibon. The assassin and the wizard end up joining forces. In the second part of the book, the four companions visit Longsaddle and the Harpells, a group of eccentric wizards, who suggest them to head for Silverymoon. On their way though they have to cross the deadly Evermoors. In the meanwhile Entreri and Catti-brie, together with Jierdan, Sydney and Bok, respectively a soldier, the apprentice of Dendybar and the wizard's flesh golem, fly magically to Silverymoon, having learnt of the companions destination from Harkle Harpell. Once outside Silverymoon, Drizzt and friends aren't allowed to enter the city, but Lady Alustriel meets the drow and gives him some equipment and good advice, telling him to seek information about Mithral Hall at the Herald's Holdfast. The four friends are spotted by Bok the golem, which was standing outside the city, and Entreri's party immediately set on their trail, with Catti-brie trying to turn Jierdan against the rest of the group. In the third part of the book, Bruenor, thanks to information found in the Herald's Holdfast and to a potion from Alustriel, lives again his past and he is able to remember the location of Mithral Hall. In the meanwhile Catti-brie turns Jierdan against the rest of the party and she is able to escape in the commotion of the resulting fight and to join her friends. The companions enter in Mithral Hall and find it overrun by enemies, their next goal becoming leaving the place safely, and there they are finally reached by Entreri's party. The fight brings to Entreri and Drizzt being separated from the rest of the two parties, being forced to work together to find their way out. Bruenor and friends defeat their opponents but they are soon faced by the Shadow dragon Shimmergloom. The companions, rejoined with Drizzt, manage to survive the encounter and to defeat the dragon, but Bruenor falls in a gorge apparently to his death, and Entreri captures Regis and Guenhwyvar's statuette and he escapes from the companions. The book ends with Drizzt and Wulfgar ready to hunt for Entreri, and Catti-brie planning to conquer Mithral Hall in an attempt to avenge Bruenor, with the help of the dwarves and of the Harpells. Characters Main characters *Artemis Entreri; (Human Assassin Male) *Bruenor Battlehammer; (Dwarf Male) *Catti-brie; (Human Female) *Drizzt Do'Urden; (Drow Male) *Jierdan; (Human Male) *Regis; (Halfling Thief Male) *Sydney; (Human Wizard Female) *Wulfgar; (Human Barbarian Male) Other characters *Akar Kessel; (Human Wizard Male) (Mentioned only) *Alustriel Silverhand; (Human Female) *Anariel; (Female) (Mentioned only) *Bangor; (Dwarf Male) (As a corpse) *Beornegar; (Human Barbarian Male) (Mentioned only) *Bidderdoo Harpell; (Human Wizard Male) (Transformed in a dog) *Bok; (Golem) *Bruenor; (Dwarf Male) (Mentioned only) *Cassius; (Human Male) *Chardin Harpell; (Human Wizard Male) *DelRoy Harpell; (Human Wizard Male) *Dendybar the Mottled; (Human Wizard Male) *Dove Falconhand; (Human Ranger Female) (Mentioned only) *Elmor; (Dwarf Male) (Mentioned only) *Fender Mallot; (Dwarf Male) *Garumn; (Dwarf Male) (As a corpse) *Gavin; (Human Male) *Grollo; (Dwarf Male) *Guenhwyvar; (Panther Male) *Harbromm; (Dwarf Male) (Mentioned only) *Harkle Harpell; (Human Wizard Male) *Helm; (Human Male) (Mentioned only) *Jerek Wolf-slayer; (Human Barbarian Male) (Mentioned only) *Matherly Harpell; (Human Wizard Male) (Petrified) *Mizzen; (Human Wizard Male) *Morkai the Red; (Human Wizard Male) (As a spirit) *Mucknuggle; (Duergar Male) *Old Night; (Human Male) *Pasha Pook; (Human Male) (Mentioned only) *Regweld Harpell; (Human Wizard Male) *Shimmergloom; (Shadow dragon) *Storm Silverhand; (Human Bard Female) (Mentioned only) *Torlin; (Human Barbarian Male) *Valric High Eye; (Human Shaman Male) *Whisper; (Human Female) Artifacts *Aegis-fang *Crystal Shard (Mentioned only) *Drizzt's scimitar *Entreri's dagger *Regis' Gem *Taulmaril the Heartseeker Locations *Bryn Shander *Dessarin Valley *Garumn's Gorge *Half-Moon Street *Hall of Dumathoin *Halls of Gathering *Host Tower of the Arcane *Icewind Dale *Inn of the Wayward Sages *Ivy Mansion *Keeper's Dale *Longsaddle *Luskan *Mithral Hall *Moonbridge *Rat Alley *River Dessarin *River Mirar *River Rauvin *River Surbrin *Ruins of Settlestone *Silverymoon *Ten-Towns *The Crags *The Cutlass *The Evermoors *The Fuzzy Quarterstaff Gallery File:Streams of silver cover.jpg|Original cover File:Streams of Silver2.jpg|Reprint cover File: Category:Novels Category:Books Category:Works by R.A. Salvatore